


Best Surprise Ever

by beebeebunni



Category: Naruto
Genre: Belly Dancing, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Smut, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebeebunni/pseuds/beebeebunni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't get much alone time between diplomatic duties, the Chunin exams, and her slightly over protective little brothers. This wasn't going to stop Temari as she planned out the perfect surprise for her favorite troublesome nin. <br/>Shikamaru still isn't quite sure how she got him to agree to be blindfolded and tied to a chair, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Surprise Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Florence + the Machine's "Drumming Song" and "Bedroom Hymn". I suggest listening to them while reading this.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. All Characters are owned by Kishimoto, Masashi.

Shikamaru/Temari  
He sat there biting his bottom lip. She said she had a surprise for him, but for the life of him he couldn’t imagine what it was. Or why she had needed to tie him to a chair for it. He could understand pulling a forehead protector over his eyes, but tying him down seemed a bit much. He could hear her open and close the door to the bedroom. Her feather light footsteps were drawing closer. She must have been either in front or right next to him because he could clearly smell her perfume. It was an airy freshly rained kind of smell which he always found strange since when he thought desert he didn’t think rain, except when he thought of her.  
“Ready for your surprise?” She purred close to his ear.   
He shrugged, “I guess so. Though I still haven’t the slightest idea what it could be.” He complained. He wasn’t really one for surprises.   
“Which is the whole point. If it was something you could guess this wouldn’t be any fun.” He could almost hear her pouting as she spoke.   
He sighed, “And I assume seeing it would ruin something, too, but the restraints seem a bit excessive.” He gestured trying to pull his hands up.   
“You’ll understand soon enough.” He could hear the smirk in her voice as she moved away from him.   
Oh good lord what is she up to? The thought passed through his head at the same time something clicked on somewhere else in the room. The radio? No there wasn’t one in this room. Her iPod? No, too small to make that loud a noise even when in the speaker doc. Laptop? Plausible, but what could that possibly do with his present? Another click followed by the start of a slow drumbeat. He recognized the song as the vocals started up, it was Florence + the Machine, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember the song name.   
“Temari~.” He whined, trying to nonchalantly shake the makeshift blindfold from his eyes.   
He heard fabric swishing, and something else, almost like bells, jingling. “Tch, don’t worry I’m taking it off now.” There was something in her voice that suddenly made him excited for this. 

Her scent was close as she leaned in to untie the fabric. When it was lifted away he blinked a couple times trying to focus his eyes in the dimly lit room. Once he could see clearly his eyes focused solely on her. Shoulder-length blonde hair hung loosely around her soft face. The jingling he heard was a mix of the dangling gold coins that hung from the bottom hem of the pale purple sequenced bra-like top, and the ones that were on the scarf around her hips over a flowing skirt with slits going all the way up to the hem.   
“Okay. I’m starting to like this surprise.” He could feel a bit of heat rising to his cheeks.   
Temari smiled, sauntering to the middle of the floor, “You’re really gonna like it in a few minutes.” She turned away from him just as the song switched over. It was the same band, but something about this song changed the feel of the room. Or it could have been the way that the desert princess started to sway her hips to the beat that changed it.   
That had to be it. Shikamaru thought, his throat suddenly going dry as he watched the way his girlfriend moved. The way the coins moved with her stomach muscles as they flexed and relaxed, and the way the fabric swayed around her, skillful legs keeping it from tripping her, was beyond tantalizing. It was down right seductive. She moved toward him, hips sashaying with the beat making the coins there jingle. Her lips met his in a brief teasing kiss as a hand cupped his cheek, fingers slowly traveling down his jawline to his neck before running her fingers along the collar of his net-armor shirt. He was beginning to understand why she’d tied him down first. As she moved, encircling him, her hand slowly trailed along his neck, and back to his jawline. Once she was behind him, she ran her hands slowly down from his shoulders to his navel, and playfully pulling his shirt with her as she brought her hands back up, exposing his toned abdomen for a second.

“So how do you feel about this surprise?” She purred in his ear, the tip of her tongue running along the shell.   
He leaned his head back, “Tying me down was a smart move.” He smirked, brown eyes looking for her, but she’d moved back to the front of him.   
“I know.” Her hands where under the shimmering scarf around her hips. The pale gossamer fabric that caressed her legs, like he so longed to do, fell to the floor, “But don’t worry I won’t keep you tied up for much longer.” Her cat-like dark green eyes had a devilish glint to them that made him bite the inside of his lip.   
He watched as she continued to dance, the way she swayed made the scarf ride up her hips every so often giving him a glance of what was, or was not, underneath it. Her hips making the coins jingle as she moved slowly stepping toward him again, her hands running threw her own hair, her mouth moving with the words to the song. His breath caught in this throat as she sat on his lap, her back to his chest, head leaning against his shoulder, and hips still moving to the beat. She moved her arm behind them so that she cupped the back of his head, fingers moving up the base of his neck until she got to his ponytail where she hooked one of her fingers under the rubber band yanking it out of his hair. She turned her head, planting a heated kiss on his neck before sliding her body off him on to the floor. She waved her body back looking up at him with a cheeky grin before spinning gracefully on her knees to face forward. Returning to his lap, she ran her hands up from his knees to the hem of his black jeans, the front of the fabric looking a bit strained.  
“I take it you’re really liking this, ne?” She teased, her touch purposely avoiding the area. A displeased grunt left his throat, his eyes pleading for her to untie him. She stood up, leaning in to kiss him. It only made him want her more. He tried to focus his chakra in his arms hoping that if he could concentrate enough he’d be able to break free of the ropes, and pull her in close.   
“Now, now, none of that.” She chide, running her hands along his abdomen effectively breaking his focus.  
Shikamaru internally cursed as she kissed along his neck, hands gently tickling what seemed to be every nerve he had in his upper torso. He was so preoccupied with what her mouth and hands were doing he didn’t notice that she’d slipped her legs threw the gaps in the arm rests of the chair, until he felt her full weight straddling his lap.  
“Ready for me to untie you, now?” Her question was obviously rhetorical. She knew damn well that he was ready to be untied. He nodded, straining his wrists against them for emphasis once more.   
She held a finger up to his lips, “Wait until I undo both.” She gave him a playfully stern look, but he knew he should obey anyway. He patiently waited for both of his wrists to be undone, and for her to face him again before pulling her into a heated kiss.   
Now free his hands caressed every inch of her that he could reach, going done the gentle curve of her back, pulling her closer to him. They broke for air, and he went for her neck. She ran her hand through his dark hair pulling his head closer to her. He kissed lower, fingers quickly removing her top. His hands cupped her breasts as his mouth teased her skin. All the while her hips were still grinding to the beat.   
“Fuck.” He cursed through clenched teeth. The friction and constriction of his jeans was becoming too much.  
She nuzzled her cheek against his temple, “Problem?” she teased, her hand going directly for him. Before he could answer she released him from the denim and cotton prisons. Jingling hips lifting to help remove the pesky garments from his legs. He kicked them off his ankles somewhere into the dim room as he returned his mouth to her breasts. Her fingers raked along his back as he teased and nipped at her skin. Breathing turned into pants, heat began to rise between the two of them making the chair rather uncomfortable. 

Without warning he slid his arms under and around her, lifting her as he stood making sure not to hit her legs on the armrests as he pulled away from the chair. Despite her protests of wanting to have ridden him on the chair, he laid down on the bed keeping her on top of him.  
“You ruined my plan.” Temari pouted, but didn’t keep that face for long as a hand slid up her inner thigh up under the coined skirt. He’d thought of getting her to take it off, but figured it would make a nice sound in sync with their motions so he decided against saying anything about it.  
"Sorry, babe, but if you wanted to fuck on a chair you should've picked a better one to sit in." He sat up pulling her in for a kiss, before quickly breaking it, "So are we doing this raw or...?"  
She rolled her eyes, and pulled a condom off the nightstand next to them, "What do you think?"  
"Just thought I'd ask. Didn't know if you were just gonna hop or not." he shrugged as he watched her open the little plastic square. He flinched falling back on to the bed s she rolled the rubber down his shaft, "Fuck. Do you have to have a death grip on my dick when you do that?"   
She raised an eyebrow glaring playfully at him. Next thing he knew his vision went white for a second when he felt her mouth engulf the tip, "Jesus woman!"  
"Oh quit your complaining." She growled, repositioning herself so she was just above him, his shaft rubbing eagerly against her ass.  
He looked back up at her, "I'm not complaining." He groaned. He could feel her grinding against him. At this rate he was going to cum before she even got started.

Just when he was going to actually complain about her teasing too much, she shifted her position again, holding herself steady with one hand while using the other to guide him in. He ran his hand up her thighs helping to hold her body steady while she slowly engulfed him. The other ran threw his hair, gripping the strands as he threw his head back. An audible swear leaving his lips in the form of a moan. She took him up to his base. She wiggled her hips a bit adjusting herself to the fullness. The coins making a light twinkle as she did so. She rolled her head around her shoulders, her eyes closed, teeth lightly biting her lip failing to suppress her own moan. Just watching her do that probably would have been enough to get him off if he let it.

The music in the background was white noise to him now as he carefully listened to the small noises Temari made as she rode him. Her figure moving up, and down quickly while simultaneously grinding her hips on him. Her hands running along his abs, nails scratching every so often making him arch with a mix of pleasure and pain. The skirt moving in tune with her hips adding an extra sensation as the bottom hem brushed against his skin. He grabbed her arm, pulling her to bend over, kissing her deeply. His hand ran caressing the small of her back leading to her grasping it firmly. She broke the kiss, only to trail more down his chest as she made her way to sit back up. She threw a hand down slapping his thigh causing him to hiss at the sting, and pull his knees up. Her hands ran along the underside of his thighs, nails scratching as she continued to grind on him. He slammed his fists down on the bed bucking his hips into her’s. Her name was leaving his mouth in raspy pants as he breathed. He watched with hazy eyes as small beads of perspiration slid down her caressing every curve of her sun-kissed body.  
He couldn’t take it anymore. He grasped her thighs hoisting himself up so that he was a sitting, knees were still bent behind her so she wouldn’t fall. He pulled her hips even closer to him. His mouth crashing into her’s before moving to her neck. He thrusted into her changing his angle, hitting just the right spot making her arch and scream his name.   
She pushed him back down onto the bed. His hands gripped her thighs so to keep him slightly up right. He growled not wanting to lie on his back as he wrapped an arm around her waist as he leaned his head in, his mouth meeting her breasts. Accepting that he wasn't going to lay back down she draped an arm over his shoulder, digging her nails into his back as he continually hit the spot in her that made her see stars. Her other hand made its way into his hair, pulling at the ink black tresses. His mouth left her breasts only to be replaced by his weapon calloused hands, his lips meeting her’s. Teeth nipped his bottom lip when he tried to move again.   
“Tem,” He breathed when he was allowed to remove his mouth from her’s.  
She hushed him, “I know me, too.” Knowing that neither of them would last much longer at this rate. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, burying his hand in her mess of golden locks, his other arm rested against her thigh hand grasping her hip. He nuzzled his cheek against her neck, licking the skin there before nipping it. It sent a shiver down her spin. Her hands both entangled in his hair, pulling and pushing his head, as he tasted more of her neck. Their hips moving in sync sped up trying to reach that ultimate point of the moment. He trailed the hand from her hips to her center. Her voice cracked a bit as he found the bundle of nerves. He moved his hand in time with the rest of them until she hit her peak. Her muscles tightening around him sent him over the edge. Her voice was like louder than a siren, but soft like bells. His was like a drumming noise. 

Shikamaru fell back onto the bed bringing Temari with him as the pleasure passed through them. The only sound in the room was their haggard breathing as they lay on the bed, the music having stopped a while ago.   
“Temari.” Shikamaru breathed, looking down at her.   
She slowly lifted her head to look up at him, “Hm?”  
“Best surprise ever.” He smiled leaning down to kiss her forehead.  
She smiled back, giggling as she felt hands run up her sides, “I’m glad. It was hard getting the timing for this just right.”  
“What do you mean?” He raised an eyebrow. Not like getting him to come over was that much of a hassle.  
She removed him from herself, and slid off his chest on to the bed, “No offense, my brothers do like you and all, but they’d be damned if at least one of them wasn’t in the house while you were here.”   
“None taken, but how’d you work it to get them both out at once?” He wasn’t really sure if he wanted that answer, but curiosity was a weakness of his sometimes.  
She smirked, snuggling against his side, “I got Gaara's girlfriend to keep him at the office a bit longer, and suggested Kankuro go check out the new club that opened last week. All the while they believe the other is home.” She cackled a bit at her ingenious plan.  
“I have to say I’m impressed, and quite thankful that it worked out.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close, leaning his cheek on the top of her head.  
She sighed, resting her cheek on his chest, “Same, though now I owe her some belly dancing lessons which will be awkward since I know exactly how she’ll use them.” She shuddered a bit.  
“That is going to be awkward, its worth it, but still awkward.” He agreed yawning. 

There was a creak and slam from downstairs. They froze waiting for any indication of whom it was that had just come home. They heard a pair of voices whispering and giggling coming up the stairs. 

“Its qui. I wonder where everyone’s at?” they heard Gaara's voice question as he opened the door to his room.  
A female voice responded, “Preferably not here, or at least sleeping heavily.” She knew exactly who was home, but wasn’t about to ruin her deal with Temari.   
“I’d prefer the former. Pity them if it's the latter.” There was a oddly loud click as they heard the door to his room shut.

Temari stared at the ceiling wide eyed clutching the hem of the blanket.  
“Welp. We could either get dressed and sneak out quietly, or see which of us screams the loudest.” Shikamaru suggested as something hit against the other side of the wall.  
She pulled the blanket over her head, making a displeased whimper as she heard her youngest brother moan his girlfriend’s name.  
“You’re choice. I’m kinda up for either.” He closed his eyes trying to block out the sounds from the other room. Next thing he knew a cold shiver came over him as the blanket was swiftly removed.   
Temari was straddling him an uneasy yet determined look in her eyes, “I have a feeling breakfast is going to be a bit awkward in the morning.”  
“And Kankuro is just going to be very confused.” He added as he flipped their positions, “As much as I love when you ride me, I get top this time.”   
She leaned up and passionately kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck, “Break the headboard.” She growled seductively.


End file.
